A Shocking New Years Surprise!
by pokestets23
Summary: Cole Smith and his fiancee, Diane Stone, have not spent time with Cole's family in the Kanto Region. So Seth Smith, accompanied by his wife, Kambry, and youngest son, Jaime, treats them to a surprise by showing up at their Mossdeep house. What will happen? Read to find out. Spin off of my Drake Smith series!


"I will not allow it," Seth Smith, father of Drake, screamed into their house phone. He and his wife, Kambry, sat around their dinner table.

"Dad," a voice said from the other line. "Gemma is still too young to travel."

"Cole, we can get all of you here safely," Kambry pleaded, "We just want to see our son and grandbaby."

"Look, Kambry," a voice butted in.

"Watch your tone young lady," Seth warned.

"Gemma is still too young, and life here in Mossdeep is way better for her," Seth's fiancé, Diane Stone said.

"We aren't saying you should move here. We just want to see her on New Years! We already missed Christmas because of your father!" Kambry shouted.

"Don't bring my father into this," Diane snarled. "He could buy your lives in a minute!"

"Okay, that is enough." Cole pushed his fiancé away from the phone. "I am sick and tired of listening to this. We will find time to come and see y'all when the time is right for all of us." He hung up the phone.

"He just hung up on us," Kambry sobbed.

"That boy," his father grumbled.

"We are losing him to their money!"

"We will show them up. I'm going to buy our plane tickets and we will leave first thing tomorrow," Seth huffed. He put on his leather jacket and stormed out of the house.

"Momma, what is going on?" Jaime Smith asked as he walked in with his father's Jolteon by his side.

"We are taking a New Years vacation to the Hoenn region," Kambry smiled. Jaime felt his hands through his darkening brown hair and blinked his deep brown eyes. He looked exactly like his father just as his oldest brother, Cole, looked exactly like Kambry. Drake was just a mixture of the two.

"Awesome!" the ten year old cheered. He ran to his room to begin packing. New Years Eve was two days away, so he imagined that they would leave soon.

"Jiggly," a round pink blob asked. She hopped onto Kambry's head and smiled.

"Let's get to packing," Kambry giggled.

* * *

"You can't talk to them like that," Cole sighed. His fiancée rolled her eyes and grabbed their child. She was two months old and had a head full of blonde hair. She opened her eyes to reveal their dark green color.

"They started it," she whined. She walked up the stairs towards the nursery. Their house was big for two people and a baby. It had two stories and a basement, two living rooms, five bathrooms, and six bed rooms.

"Maybe we could buy them tickets to come here," Cole suggested as she sat down on a rocking chair.

"I don't think them with my family is good," Diane confessed.

"That's possible," Cole sighed. He put his hands on his head and sighed loudly. He walked down stairs and left his soon-to-be wife alone with their daughter.

* * *

"This plane is scary," Jaime cried. He was sitting in between his parents and was bawling like a baby. The plane shook as it prepared to take off.

"The take off is the hardest," Seth comforted.

"Yeah, once we are in the air, it is fun," Kambry grinned. Jaime rolled his eyes and buckled his seatbelt tightly. The planes wings shifted into take off sequence and Jaime freaked out.

"Son, we need you to stop screaming," Seth asked. Jaime quieted down as he passed out.

"That was easy," Kambry chuckled. She placed her hand on her son's head and prepared for the six hour flight.

* * *

"Honey, my family is about to be here," Diane whined. She had her hair up in a professional bun and wore a sleek black dress. Cole turned around, showing he was wearing a suit and tie that matched his fiancées dress.

"We are ready," Cole smiled. He picked up their daughter. She had a pink bow in her hair and was wearing a cute yet formal one piece.

"New Years here we come," Diane grinned. She walked over to a stereo and turned it up, playing the newest music.

"Okay, we are here," Seth said as they stepped onto Mossdeep. The island was very green and warm even though it was winter. Jaime and his mother held hands as they all walked into a taxi.

"The Smith household please," Seth ordered. The taxi driver looked back at them.

"If you're going to their party, you need some new clothes," the taxi driver commented.

"Party?" Kambry asked.

"Yep," the driver said, "They are having a housewarming that is a black tie event."

"Well, let's show these people up," Seth grinned. "Take us to the nicest clothing store!" The taxi took off in the direction of the city.

* * *

"Welcome," Diane smiled as she greeted guest after guest. A medium sized woman walked through the door with a red feathery hat and matching dress.

"Where is your father?" she asked.

"Mr. Stone will be here shortly along with Steven Stone and his wife," Diane answered. The lady smiled dimly and walked into the house. Diane turned around to see Cole rocking Gemma and talking to the guest.

"_Thank goodness his redneck parents didn't ruin him."_

"So, you're from Kanto?" A man with a curly mustache asked. He wore a top hat and a similar suit.

"Yes, Pallet Town to be exact," Cole answered.

"Farm towns huh?" The man snickered.

"Well they aren't has high class as Ever Grande, Lilycove, and Mossdeep, but they are my home," Cole laughed.

"I'm sure you're proud of it anyway. What do your parents do?"

"Well, my dad just completed the Unova League last year and won Top 4, and my mom owns a restaurant and works at the local hospital off and on," Cole answered again. He prepared himself for a snide comment.

"Your father competed in Pokemon battling?" The man asked shockingly.

"Yeah," Cole sighed. He knew it.

"What a disgrace!"

"Well, Gemma needs her diaper changed. See you around," Cole said as he walked up stairs to the nursery.

* * *

"Hello daddy!" Diane cried happily. A distinguished looking man with a beard walked through the door using a cane. Mr. Stone was nearly eighty and his health wasn't the best. Diane hugged him and led him to the couch, so he could sit down.

"Steven is right behind me," Mr. Stone huffed. Diane turned around to see her brother with a prominent and confident woman by his side. She had long blond hair and wore a black dress that showed her up.

"You all know Cynthia," Steven smiled. "And our son, Cedric." A boy around the age of five walked up behind his mother.

"It's been forever," Diane screeched. She hugged her brother and his family.

"Ready?" Seth asked. His wife and youngest son nodded. They were all dressed formally and ready to impress. He pressed the door bell.

"Who is it?" Diane asked Cole. They were all standing around and talking about boring things. Cole shrugged. Diane opened the door to find a giant surprise.

"It's party time!" Jaime yelled. He walked into the door and saw that it was just a social gathering and not a party.

"What…What are you doing here?" Diane snarled. Cole's eyes widened as he saw his mom and dad standing in the doorway.

"We are here to have family time," Seth grinned.

"Dad! Mom!" Cole gave them both a hug. "This is such a surprise!" He welcomed them in. They were being stared at like crazy.

"This is Mr. Stone, Steven, Cynthia, and Cedric," Cole introduced. Seth shook hands with all of them and Kambry smiled nicely.

"So, this is the man that left his family responsibilities to play trainer," the man with the top hat laughed.

"What?" Seth asked him.

"Now sir," Steven said. "Training is a choice. Not all of us choose to be boring." Diane's eyes widened.

"Steven, you don't mean that. I'm sorry sir," Diane apologized.

"Diane, shut up. I don't know why you act like this. Mom was never like this, and dad would never think about it. Your fiancée was a Trainer for Arceus's sake!" Steven scolded. Diane's eyes watered. It was now eleven pm, and the clock ticked away the last hour of the year.

"Steven," Diane cried. She ran up stairs.

"I'm sorry, but she has been making me really mad lately," Steven confessed.

"Son, you must do what you have to," Mr. Stone said. "So, Mr. Smith, what are your plans now?"

"Well, I do qualify for the Champion League since I have forty badges, but I am going to restart the farm and breeding center that I had going before I left for Unova," Seth explained.

"That sounds like a plan," Cynthia chuckled.

"Yes it does," Steven smiled. "I can see where Cole gets his work ethic."

"I did learn from the best," Cole smiled. The two families continued to bond during the last hour of the year.

It was now 11:30, so Cole decided to get Diane. "Honey, what is wrong?" Cole asked from the opposite side of their bedroom door.

"My own brother has turned against me!" She whined. Cole opened the door to find his fiancée lying on their bed.

"Because you have been acting crazy," Cole said, not holding anything back. "We have been talking. My family has done nothing wrong to you, and you hate them because they live a different life from you."

"I just didn't think they could adjust to formal events," Diane confessed.

"They can though," Cole sighed. "You have to stop thinking your better than everyone. Those people out there aren't your friends. They are your family's money's friends."

"You have a point. I guess I can start over," Diane smiled. She wiped away her tears.

"Well, your start over starts in one minute!" Cole shrieked. He grabbed her hand and led her down starts in enough time to see the ball drop in Lilycove.

"Happy New Years!" Everyone shouted with joy. Cole turned to face his fiancée and kissed her.

"Here's to new beginnings!" Cole shouted again, holding up a glass of champagne.

* * *

**A/N- It isnt my favorite, but oh well:) Review of you wish. **


End file.
